Misplaced
by Snaileer
Summary: My name is Lily. I totally love MLP, until I was sucked into the show. I want to tell them everything, but what if I mess up. Hesitant to be involved I am so... so.. Misplaced. OC AU.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

"Yay, Season 5 is out!" I say turning on the TV. By the time I finished the last episode I was so excited and decided to watch the season again and see if I can see any easter eggs. I restart the first episode. It glitches multiple times.

"Really!? Now?!" I groan as I get up and go over to TV. I fidget with the wires to try and get it working. It shocks me, and I fall back unconscious.

I groan as I wake up. Looking around me I notice I'm not in my living room. Heck, I don't even think I'm on earth! Where am I? I try to stand up, immediately becoming unbalanced and falling. I catch myself. Then I see my hands, or rather not hands but hooves. Tannish-yellow hooves?

"AAAH!" I jump back, trying to get away from them.

"Oh, Wait. They're mine." I smile at silly mistake.

"Wait, WHAT!" I scream. I stare back at my hooves.

"How?" A large smile grows on my face, "who cares how! I am in My Little Pony!" I slowly get up, unstable on four legs.

I look around at my back, wings!

"Cool! I'm a pegasi!" I start to imagine what it feels like to fly, closing my eyes. The wind in my face, the view.

"It would be so amazing! Ah!" I open my eyes, I was at least a mile off the ground, I could see everything. I start to feel myself falling. Oh CRAP! I focus as hard as I can, beating my wings. I was still falling, slower but not slow enough. I flapped harder. A cloud! That's it! I see a cloud below me, just have to move to it. I slowly and unevenly drop onto the cloud.

"Wow. Okay that was so... EXCITING!" I giggle, this is amazing! I look at the ground far below me. I can see where I landed. There was a large crater and the trees around it were blown over.

"Geez." I wince. I look away from it, hoping to see something else. I spot a small blue pond a little bit away.

"I should go there. See what I look like. Hmm. Maybe if I just-" I start flapping my wings as soft as I can. I guess it wasn't as soft as I thought it was because I shot forward. I screamed, snapping my wings shut. I slipped over the edge of the cloud. Clinging to the bottom of the cloud I slowly felt the cloud squishing under my weight.

"Oh crap!" The cloud poofed and I was falling again, luckily I landed in the water. I hadn't even noticed that I was above the pond now.

I sputtered in fear. I don't know how to swim like a horse! I froze up, luckily my feet touched the ground.

"Oh thank goodness, it's shallow." I kept my head above water and walked to the shore. Stepping out I felt the urge to shake off the water. After doing so, I felt so much better. A turned back to the pond and looked down at the surface. The first thing I noticed was a large unicorn horn on my head.

"What!?" I screamed, jumping back. After calming down, I slowly re-approached the water. It was still there.

"I'm an Alicorn?" It seemed so odd. Me, an alicorn? A powerful, loved pony? Back home I was a nobody, a random face in the crowd. I mean yeah, I was smart, and I could do some things, but they weren't that extraordinary.

I dismissed it as a fluke and went to my next order of business. Cutie Mark. I turned to my side and looked in the water. A heart. It was split in half, right down the middle. One side dark black and the other pure white. I stared at it for a long time mesmerized by it. Snapping to attention I inspected my appearance.

I had creamy skin and my hair was delicately curled. Not like Rarity's but more like Sweetie Belle's. It had 2 colors. A base of pale yellow and then a streak of darker yellow running down the length. I looked about Luna's size. I sighed.

"I look great but how am I supposed to hide if I look like this. I don't even know how to use my magic!" I groaned, collapsing and covering my eyes with my hooves.

"Hey!" I heard someone scream. The voice seemed close and familiar?

"Aah!" I jumped back in surprise and fear, a glowing, orange blast of light shot from my horn.

"Hey! What was that for!?" I recognized the voice now, it was Rainbow Dash.

"I'm Sorry!" I shouted back, "I didn't mean to, I swear!" I watched as Rainbow Dash landed in front of me.

"It's okay. I'm Rainbow Dash." She said. She paused expectantly, "And you are?" She prompted. I freaked. I don't have a name! I acted on instinct, sprinting away from her. Not as fast as I would have liked because I was not used to four legs but I kept running.

As soon as I stopped hearing Rainbow Dash's screams of protest I slowed to a stop. I took in heavy breaths, exhausted. I looked around at my new setting. It was dark and damp, kinda scary-.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. The everfree forest!" I sputtered back, tripping over my back hooves.

In Twilight's Castle

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash ran in screaming.

"Rainbow? Is something wrong?" Twilight asked running around the corner.

"I was over my the edge of ponyville and I saw a pony by the pond. She look confused so I went over to her. She totally freaked out, tried to hit me and ran away. I lost her in the Everfree Forest. I could have sworn I saw-." Rainbow Dash stopped.

"Saw what Rainbow?" Twilight asked.

"I think she was an alicorn? Sounds crazy right?" She said with a fake laugh.

"We have to tell Princess Celestia immediately!" They ran to the throne room.


	2. Chapter : A Zebra Knows

**Here it is: Chapter 2. Thanks to the few people that reviewed the first chapter, especially ladybug002, your review was my biggest motivation for writing another chapter**

* * *

 _Canterlot Castle_

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight ran into the throne room, the Mane 6 behind her. Celestia finished signing a document and sent the pony away. She turned to face the girls.

"Yes, Twilight?" Celestia said calmly.

"I think we have a really big problem." Twilight said. Celestia raised her eyebrows.

"What happened?" She said as she stood and walked towards them.

"Well, Rainbow dash was out flying when she saw this really weird pony and when she tried to say hi the pony tried to blast her out of the sky with magic and then she started to run away but obviously Rainbow Dash was faster and would of caught her but the pony ran into the Everfree Forest then rainbow told Twilight about the pony that she saw and that she thought the pony was an alicorn and Twilight said we had to come straight to you then we all ran into your throne room and you asked us what happened and I told you that-" Pinkie Pie explained everything as fast as she could before Princess Celestia stopped her.

"Rainbow Dash, is this true? Did you see an alicorn in Ponyville?" Celestia asked in a serious tone.

"Well, I mean I was pretty far away, but yeah I think so."

"If that is the case then it could likely be a changeling."

"What if it isn't? What if she actually is an alicorn?" Twilight asked, stepping forward.

"Then we have a much bigger problem." Luna said, entering the room having already overheard everything.

 _|\_ :

 _In the Everfree Forest_

"Oh, this is bad, very very bad." I said as I paced in a clearing of the forest.

Not only am I stuck in the TV world of MLP as an alicorn, I'm also lost in the Everfree Forest.

"I don't even know where to start to look for a way out of here! Ow!" I ran into a tree. "Ew, Ew Ew EW!" I said as stuff fell on me from the tree I hit. I staggered back, hitting another tree and having even more mossy stuff fall on my back.

"Silence child! If you do not make your tone more mild, I fear you may awaken something much more vile. I may have heard your pleas, hope that nopony else did through the trees."

"What? Who is- Zecora?" I said surprised by the zebra, I had forgotten that she lived here.

"Yes it is I, though I rarely get any a passerby, praytell what is your name, so that I may talk to you the same." She said with her signature rhyme.

"Uh, its..." I looked at myself in the pond, spotting my cutie mark, "DoubleHeart..." I frantically focused on my appearance, my hair! "Gold. My name is Doubleheart Gold." Gee, so creative, I mentally scolded myself.

"Well then, DoubleHeart Gold, if I may be so bold. What is the reason for you here in my fold?"

"I just am really confused, I ran in here by accident."

"Ah, that I can see, then follow me to my house for some soothing tea." I followed her as she walked off into the trees.

"You don't think I'm weird?"

"Why should I? You do not seem to lie, and unicorns are not something I fear, so why would I not want you here?"

"Unicorn? But I -" I looked back at my wings, they were completely covered in moss, I really looked like an average, or maybe taller, unicorn. Thank goodness!

We arrived at her cottage and she began brewing some tea in her pot.

"Do you have a cloak I could borrow, Zecora?" I asked hopefully after sipping my cup of tea. My wings were hidden now, but I couldn't just wear moss on my back everywhere I went.

"I do think I have spare, a cloak that I will let you wear." She said as she walked off and came back with a dark gray cloak with a small gold button.

"Please make sure to clean your back, for it is such out of wack."

"Oh, right yes thank you. And I'm sorry to be so blunt but I really must be going, could you show me the way out of the everfree forest, just to ponyville?"

"I do believe I can, it is not far even if you ran. Straight out from my door is the path, do not step off and you will not feel the forest's wrath." She said using her hoof to point out the door in the direction I should go.

"Thank you so much for you kindness, goodbye!" I said as I walked out the door, cloak precariously held in my mouth, barely above the muddy soil.

I waited until I went around the first bend in the path before I brushed the moss off my back to reveal my wings. I tried to move them, but the most I could do was a slight twitch.

"Ugh, they're useless except to draw attention." I said rolling my eyes.

I tried throwing the cloak over my back, leaving it lopsided and almost falling off. I missed my human limbs. I could've easily put this on with hands that could reach my back.

I struggled and struggled with the cloak before I finally decided to just button it and leave it lopsided. Fortunately, it straightened itself as I walked.

I stood at the edge of the forest, looking in at the outskirts of Ponyville. I could recognize a few things, Rarity's Boutique, Fluttershy's cottage and obviously Twilight's giant crystal castle that stood above it all, even in the distance.

I stepped into the sunlight, it was so bright that it made me want to put my hood up, but that would only make me look even more suspicious.

I tried to casually stroll through the streets, keeping to the less populated roads.

"There she is!" I heard someone-somepony yell before I was tackled by a flash of blue.

 _|\_ :

 _At Twilight's Castle_

"It is possible that the changeling has moved from the Everfree Forest, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, I want you to fly to Zecora's and ask if she's seen anything."

"On it!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew out a window, Fluttershy desperately trying to catch up.

"Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie, I want you to ask anyone in ponyville if they've seen anypony suspicious. And I-" Celestia cut Twilight off.

"You need to come with me and Princess Luna, there is much to discuss."

"It's alright darling, we'll look for it." Rarity said as the the unicorn and two earth ponies exited the room.

"What is it Princess?" Twilight asked her mentor.

"We fear the possibilities of this newcomer." Luna answered for her sister.

"The changeling chose a new alicorn as a disguise,-" Luna started. "Something that gives no benefit, we do not know this pony, much less love her."

"There's no reason for a changeling to be her." Their point dawned on Twilight.

"Then that means- but how?"

"We don't know, she could be friend or foe, but right now it is not looking hopeful."

 _|\_ :

 _With Rainbow Dash_

"Come on, Fluttershy! At this rate the changeling could be in Las Pegasus by now!"

"Sorry." The shy pony muttered an apology. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and shot into the trees landing on the ground.

Fluttershy landed a few moments later and Zecora came out of her hut to meet the mares.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, though seeing you is always such a treasure, I enjoy seeing my good friends Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, but I feel inclined to ask as to why."

"Well, we're really sorry to bother you right now and i'm sure you're very busy but we were wondering-"

"Has anypony new come through here recently? Tall, wings, horn, Alicorn?" Rainbow dash demanding, interrupting Fluttershy.

"Oh heavens no, not anypony like that, although..." Zecora paused.

"What?" Rainbow asked expectantly.

"A unicorn by the name of DoubleHeart Gold, through the forest she had strolled. Her back was hidden by moss, and for direction was at a loss. A cloak she asked for, before she then left right out my door and not too long ago. Towards Ponyville, though what for I know not still."

"The cloak could be to hide its wings." Rainbow Dash said standing up.

"But wouldn't it be easier to just change disguise?" Fluttershy countered, still peacefully sitting at Zecora's table.

"Doesn't matter, lets go, it could still be on the path!" Rainbow Dash said as she burst out the door. Fluttershy trailing slowly behind her.

A few minutes later.

They flew over the Everfree path to Ponyville, Rainbow Dash stopping a few times to let Fluttershy catch up to her.

"I think it has already gone into ponyville." Fluttershy stated as she hovered next to Rainbow.

"Then we'll look for it on the way there, a cloaked yellow unicorn shouldn't be that hard to find." The pegasi flew off towards Ponyville again.

As the two were flying over the streets by the bridge, Fluttershy spotted something.

"Um, Rainbow Dash?"

"Not now Fluttershy."

"Oh alright, I just really thought you should know the changeling is over there." Fluttershy responding quietly."

Rainbow Dash stopped, "Why didn't you said anything!" She said making and immediate U-turn to fly back over the street.

"There she is!" Rainbow spotted and recognized the pony walking down the street. She flew down to the street and tackled the changeling.

 **Ta Da! Hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it, sorry it took so long.**


End file.
